


Cody Fett, The Female Soldier That Fought In The Dishonoured War

by ZanaZoola14



Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney Songs, F/M, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Mulan/Star Wars CrossoverCody Fett was the only child of Jango Fett when war struck the Republic.Ignoring the chance of death and dishonour, read as she charges forwards in a hope to end the war, stop the death of her father and hopefully find herself along the way.A bunch of rang-doll misfits join together to strive for a better life for the Republic, and maybe the people along the way.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 10





	Cody Fett, The Female Soldier That Fought In The Dishonoured War

Cody stacked the rice in her bowl before eating; she was staring down at her arm in thought. "Quiet and demure, graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised," she pauses for a moment. Before, like the strike of lightning, she reaches for her paintbrush and finishes painting the notes on her arm. "Punctual!"

The farm's rooster calls out, the crow echoing around the land.

"Haar'chak!" She shouts, blowing on her arm as she tumbles from her bed. Rushing out the room, she calls, "Little Brother! Little Brother! Little-!" Stumbling through another doorway, she looks down at her feet to see what had tripped her. A small sleeping dog. "Ah! There you are!"

The sleeping god wakes, looking around the room, before yapping at Cody.

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world? Come on, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" Cody asked as she ties a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached.

Little Brother immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

\-----

"Buir, I brought you some ... Whoop!" Cody exclaims as she bangs into her father.

He manages to catch the teapot with his cane, but the cup falls to the floor and shatters. "Cody," Cody's father started.

"I brought a spare!"

"Cody," he tries again.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning-," Cody started.

"Cody."

"-and three at night." Cody continued.

"Cody. You should already be in town," Cody's father stated. "We're counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honour," Cody cuts in. "Don't worry, Buir. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!"

\-----

Cody comes riding up on Khan and hops off. "I'm here!" She looks over at her mother, "what? But, Buir, I had to-."

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

_This is what you give me to work with?_   
_Well, honey, I've seen worse._   
_We're going to turn this sow's ear_   
_Into a silk purse._

Cody exclaims as she is thrown into a bath, "it's freezing!"

"It would've been warm if you were here on time."

_We'll have you, washed and dried_   
_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_   
_Just my recipe for instant bride_   
_You'll bring honour to us all._

The start to clean Cody, focusing on her hair.

"Cody, what's this?"

"Uh, notes, in case I forget something," Cody offered sheepishly.

"Hold this," Ba'buir hands Crickee to Fett Li. "We're going to need more luck than I thought."

_Wait and see, when we're through_   
_Boys will gladly go to war for you_   
_With good fortune_   
_And a great hairdo_   
_You'll bring honour to us all._

Cody winced they pulled her hair as they brushed and tied it up.

_A girl can bring her family_   
_Great honour in one way_   
_By striking a good match_   
_And this might be the day_

She was pulled through the village plaza, helping an older man along the way.

_Men want girls with good taste_   
_Calm_   
_Obedient_   
_Who work fast-paced_   
_With good breeding_   
_And a tiny waist_

Cody gasped for air.

_You'll bring honour to us all._

They all looked happily at her.

_We all must serve our Emperor_   
_Who guards us from the Separatists_   
_A man by bearing arms_   
_A girl by bearing sons_

She was led through the plaza again, and she helped a little girl this time.

_When we're through,_   
_You can't fail_   
_Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale_   
_How could any fellow say, "No sale"?_   
_You'll bring honour to us all!_

"There, you're ready."

"Not yet!" Ba'buir butted in. "An apple for serenity. A pendant for balance. Beads of jade for beauty. You must proudly show it. Now, add a cricket, just for luck, and even you can't blow it!"

_Ancestors, hear my plea,_   
_Please don't let me make a fool of me_   
_And to not uproot my family tree_   
_Keep my father standing tall._

Cody calmly walked through the plaza before seeing the others and running to catch up.

_Scarier than the Undertaker,_   
_We are meeting our matchmaker!_

Cody walked down, in file with the others as she struggled to get a hold on the umbrella in her hand.

_Destiny, guard our girls,_   
_Help our future as it fast unfurls_   
_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_   
_Each a perfect porcelain doll_   
_Please bring honour to us_   
_Please bring honour to us_   
_Please bring honour to us_   
_Please bring honour to us_   
_Please bring honour to us all!_

They all bowed, opening their umbrellas.

"Fett Cody?" The Matchmaker questioned.

"Present!"

"Speaking without permission," the Matchmaker noted.

"Oops-," Cody mumbles as they both go inside.

"Too skinny, not suitable for bearing sons," the Matchmaker stated.

Crickee hops out of his cage, Cody frantically tries to put him back in.

"Recite the Final Admonition."

"Mmm-hmm-hmm," Cody mumbles as she pulls out a paper fan and spits Crickee out.

"Well?"

"Fulfil your duties, calmly and," Cody stated. She glances down at the crib notes written on her arm, which are smeared slightly, "respectively. Um, reflect before you- snack. Act! This shall bring you honour and glory."

She fans herself, and the matchmaker grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes. Finding none, she grabs Cody by the arm and pulls her toward a table. The writing on Cody's arm comes off in her hand.

"This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," the Matchmaker rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak, "and refinement. You must also be poised."

Cody stares at the Matchmaker as pours the tea missing the cup, she regains her composure and quickly fills the teacup. Cody notices Crickee relaxing happily in the tea.

The Matchmaker takes the teacup without noticing Crickee panicking in the tea.

"Um, pardon me," Cody says, reaching for the tea.

"And silent!" The Matchmaker barks before sniffing the tea. "Ah..."

"Could I just take that back? One moment," Cody says as she reaches for the tea.

The Matchmaker fights for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spilling all over the Matchmaker. Crickee hops down her dress.

"Why you clumsy!" The Matchmaker shouts, stumbling back. She trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking.

Cody desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames.

The matchmaker runs around, screaming before bursting through the doors. "Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!"

Cody, after bursting through the doors after the Matchmaker, throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to the Matchmaker and quickly walks toward Buir and Ba'Buir.

"You are a disgrace!" The Matchmaker shouts, furious. "You may look like a bride, but you will _never_ bring your family honour!"

People start to walk away, whispering.

\-----

Cody is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but, humiliated, she turns away and takes Khan to the stable.

_Look at me_   
_I will never pass for a perfect bride_   
_Or a perfect daughter_

She looked at her reflection as she took off her jewellery before glancing at her mother and father.

_Can it be?_   
_I'm not meant to play this part?_   
_Now I see_   
_That if I were truly to be myself_   
_I would break my family's heart._

She released the cricket, turning away as it chirped sadly up at her before making her away across her family's small bridge.

_Who is that girl I see_   
_Staring straight back at me_   
_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

She walked by the water, leaning against the statue of a stone dragon.

_Somehow I cannot hide_   
_Who I am, though I've tried_   
_When will my reflection show_   
_Who I am inside?_   
_When will my reflection show_   
_Who I am, inside?_

She came down and bowed in her Family's Temple. Removing the rest of the outfit on her face and hair, she still could not see who she indeed was. Instead, moving to sit on the bench beneath the flowering tree.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," her father starts as he sits down on the bench next to her. "But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

In the distance, there are the sounds of drums.

"What is it?" Cody asked, getting to her feet.

"Cody, stay inside," her father orders.

"Ahem," Granny coughs pointing toward a low roof.

Cody runs over to it and peers over the top.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Separatists have invaded the Republic! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army," Skywalker announces, before pulling out a list and reading from it. "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!"

"I will serve the Emperor in my father's place," Yee's son states.

"The Fett Family!"

"No!" Cody whispers to herself as she watches her father walk forwards without the assistance of his cane.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor," Cody's father states.

"Buir, you can't go!"

"Cody!" Her father shouts, the word clipped.

"Please, sir, my father has already fought for-," Cody tries to reason.

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Cody. You dishonour me," Cody's father mutters.

"Report tomorrow at Moo-Separatist Camp."

"Yes, sir," Cody's father states.

"The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family!"

\-----

Fett Jango yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of orange Republic armour, and unsheaths a sword as Cody watches. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out, and he falls against a pillar, panting.

\-----

Cody pours the tea, then sets her cup down with a bang. "You shouldn't have to go!"

"Cody!"

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Republic!"

"It is an honour to protect my country and my family," Cody's father states.

"So you'll die for honour?"

"I will die doing what's right."

"But if you," Cody starts.

"I know my place. It is time you learned yours," Cody's father orders.

Cody stares at her father for a moment, then runs outside crying.

\-----

Cody is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It is raining. Through the window of her house, she can see her mother and father talking. Cody thinks for a minute, then makes her decision.

\-----

Cody walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small dragon. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her hair comb. Bearing her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and puts on her father's armour. Going out to the stable, she mounts Khan and sets off for the army.

\-----

"Okay. Okay, how about this?" Cody takes a deep breath before talking in a deep voice, "excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." She then fumbles with the sword as she tries to pull it out, causing it to fall to the floor.

Khan rolls with laughter and is hit by a shoe.

"I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling? It'd take a miracle to get me into the army," Cody mumbles as she collects her shoe.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Let me hear you say, 'Aaah!'" A shadow against an enormous rock speaks, flames roaring either side.

Cody screams.

"That's close enough!" The shadow speaks.

"A ghost!" Cody exclaims.

"Get ready, Cody, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!"

Cody looks as another shadow appears before disappearing again.

"So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death!" The shadow exclaims.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." The shadows walkout to reveal what looks like to be a red lizard to Cody's eyes.

Cody stares at the tiny dragon for a moment.

"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" Mushu exclaims.

Immediately Khan steps all over him.

"My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" Cody asks, bending down to look at Mushu.

"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard," Mushu defends, "I don't do that tongue-thing," he says as he does the tongue-thing.

"You're, um," Cody stumbles for a word as he crawls up to sit more at eye line.

"Intimidating? All inspiring?" Mushu offers.

"Tiny!" Cody giggled.

"Of course! I am travel-sized for your convenience." Mushu defends himself again. "If I were my real size, your cow here would die of fright." He rears back as Khan tries to chomp him. "Down, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armour." He gets slapped, causing him to be knocked to the floor. "Alright! That's it! Dishonour! Dishonour on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow, dis-."

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before," Cody mutters.

"Then you're going to have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Mushu states, adding on that last part as an afterthought.

Cody nods.

"Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags!" He says before addressing Khan, "let's move it heifer!"

\-----

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two-three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Mushu states.

They pass men trimming their toenails and picking their noses.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mushu asks.

"They're disgusting." Cody states.

"No, they're men. And you're going to have to act just like them, so pay attention," Mushu states.

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!"

"Hmmm," a man says before punching the man that spoke before.

"I hope you can get your money back!"

"I don't think I can do this," Cody mutters.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!" Mushu states.

"What are you looking at?" The person that punched the other asked.

"Punch him. It's how men say hello," Mushu states.

Cody punches him; he slams into a large man.

"Oh, Wolfie! You've made a friend!" The large man states.

"Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that," Mushu states, watching as Cody did as he said.

"Woohoo. I'm going to hit you so hard; it'll make your ancestors dizzy," the man that got slapped growls.

The large man picks up Wolfie, "Wolfie, relax and chant with me."

Wolfie growls.

The large man starts to chant, tipping Wolfie side to side, "nanuami tofu dah."

Wolfie chants, "nonuamitofudah."

"Feel better?"

"Nrrgh, yes, Hardcase. Ah, you aren't worth my time. Chicken boy."

Mushu puffs up with indecency. "Chicken boy!? Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" He shouts to Wolfie.

"Rrraaaaghhh!" Wolfie roars as he grabs Cody and punches; she ducks and he punches a skinny man three times. "Oh, sorry, Rex. Hey!" He reaches down to catch Cody from crawling away, and Rex kicks him into Hardcase, then attacks with a flying sidekick. They start fighting, with Hardcase swiping to get them off.

Cody scrambles away. Trying to avoid the fight that has started.

"Hey! There he goes!" Rex points out.

They chase Cody through a tent, and the Gang of Three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. Hardcase knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally, the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on Cody.

"Hey, guys," Cody waves.

\-----

"Soldiers!" They heard a voice shout.

Soldiers separate, revealing a cowering Cody. "He started it!" They all defend.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp," a military officer approaches Cody.

"Sorry," Cody starts before trying again in a more resonant voice, "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges- just gotta _kill_ something. Fix things- a cook outdoors-"

"What's your name?" The officer butts in.

"Uh...um...uh..." Cody stutters.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!"

"I've got a name," Cody states, "and it's a boy's name, too."

"Rex! How about Rex?" Mushu offers.

Cody addresses Mushu, "his name is Rex."

"I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours!"

"Uh- Ah-chu!" Mushu exclaims.

"Ah-chu!"

"Ah-chu?!" The officer baulks.

"Gesuintit! Hee hee. I kill myself." Mushu giggles.

"Mushu," Cody mutters in a warning.

"Mushu?"

"No," Cody states.

"Then what is it?!"

"Kote! Kote was my best friend growing up." Mushu states.

"It's Kote."

"Kote."

"Of course, Kote did steal my girl-," Mushu mutters.

"Yes. My name is Kote," Cody affirmed using her hand to mute Mushu.

"Let me see your conscription notice," he takes the scroll from Cody, "Fett Jango? _The_ Fett Jango?"

"I didn't know Fett Jango had a son."

"Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much." She attempts to spit but fails miserably.

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!"

Everyone laughs.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Kote, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins." The officer states, "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you will address me as Captain."

Everyone grumbles.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills," Mushu comments.

\-----

Mushu picks up Crickee and uses him for an alarm clock. "All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Come on, up, up, up!"

Cody pulls the blanket over her, and Mushu pulls it off. "Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you!"

Crickee is resting happily in the bowl of porridge, Mushu uses chopsticks to fish him out. "Hey, get out of there! You're going to make people sick!"

"Am I late?" Cody asked before getting porridge stuffed in her mouth.

"No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt," Mushu rattles on as he continues to stuff more and more into Cody's mouth.

"But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts," Cody states.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face," Mushu commands.

Cody looks at Mushu, her mouth full of porridge.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover," Mushu states sarcastically. "Come on, scare me, girl!"

Cody roars this time, accidentally flinging Mushu back and into the bowl.

"That's my tough-looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!"

Khan neighs frantically

"What do you mean, the troops just left?" Mushu asks Khan.

"They what?" She shouts as she rushes out of the tent.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Mushu shouts, holding the sword before sniffing, "my little baby, off to destroy people."

\-----

"That's not funny."

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Why, hello, Kote, are you Separatist hungry?"

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich," Wolfie growls. 

"Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me," Obi-Wan instructs. He takes off his shirt, and Cody stares in awe.

"Ooh, tough guy," Wolfie mutters.

Obi-Wan pulls out a bow and arrow and aims it at Wolfie, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. "Wolfie. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." He walks over to the pole and prepares to climb up it.

Obi-Wan butts in, "one moment, you seem to be missing something." He pulls two giant medals out of a box. "This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." He ties them around Wolfie's wrists, watching as he fell to the floor.

Wolfie started to climb but soon fell, using his teeth to try and get a vantage point. Soon, everyone has tried, and all had varying levels of failure.

"We've got a long way to go," Obi-Wan mutters, rubbing his forehead. He throws out the sticks next to him.

Everyone catches their sticks, except for Wolfie, who catches Cody's as well. He then uses this stick to knock Cody from her feet.

_Let's get down to business_   
_To defeat the Separatists_

He uses his stick to throw up two porcelain baskets into the air. As everyone watches with awe, he moves the stick side to side, shattering each basket in turn before moving the stick to point at everyone in front of him.

_Did they send me daughters_   
_When I asked for sons_

Wolfie places a bug down Cody's back, causing her to swing her stick around as a subconscious movement to the foreign object down her back. Everyone was knocked from their feet like dominos.

_You're the saddest bunch_   
_I ever met, but you can bet_   
_Before we're through_   
_Mister, I'll make a man_   
_Out of you._

Obi-Wan growled silently, jumping over everyone and approaching Cody. He grunted as he got hit in the stomach, but he grabbed the stick. Taking a fistful of Cody's collar, Obi-Wan growled directly into her face.

_Tranquil as a forest_   
_But on fire within_

Now they tried archery. Obi-Wan was hitting every tomato, while everyone else missed. Mushu cheating as he shoved the tomato onto the end of the arrow, but getting Cody in trouble instead.

_Once you find your centre_   
_You are sure to win_

Obi-Wan balanced the bucket of water on his head, easily deflecting each of the stones away without spilling a drop.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_   
_And you haven't got a clue_

Cody now tries, but the bucket falls over her head, soaking her as she swings blindly. The only stone she managed to deflect, Obi-Wan dodged, leaving it to hit Hardcase.

_Somehow_ _, I'll make a man out of you._

They tried fishing, Cody caught Wolfie's ankle.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath."

"Say good-bye to those who knew me."

"Boy, I was a fool in school for cutting gym."

"This guy's got 'em scared to death."

"I hope he doesn't see right through me."

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim."

_(Be a man)_   
_We must be swift as a coursing river_   
_(Be a man)_   
_With all the force of a great typhoon_   
_(Be a man)_   
_With all the strength of a raging fire_   
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

They were practising with cannons, but Rex kicked Cody's support after she lit it. She grabs it, but it fired and headed backwards, hitting Skywalker's tent and burning it to a crisp.

_Time is racing toward us_   
_Till the Separatists arrive_   
_Heed my every order_   
_And you might survive_

They were carrying weights up a hill road when Cody lagged. She was pointed out, and Obi-Wan collected the weights after she fell and continued to run and catch up to the others.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_   
_So pack up, go home, you're through_   
_How could I make a man out of you_

Cody was walking through when she, was handed her stuff and told to go. After Obi-Wan left, she looked up at the arrows, then down at the weights, an idea forming in her mind.

_(Be a man)_   
_We must be swift as a coursing river_   
_(Be a man)_   
_With all the force of a great typhoon_   
_(Be a man)_   
_With all the strength of a raging fire_   
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

As the sun started to rise and everyone came out of their tents, they all began to gasp as they looked on as Cody was pulling herself up the pole. She slipped but managed to find her footing and continued climbing. Obi-Wan had just left his tent when an arrow soared down and hit just before his feet, and looking up, he saw Cody sitting ontop the pole.

_(Be a man)_   
_We must be swift as a coursing river_   
_(Be a man)_   
_With all the force of a great typhoon_   
_(Be a man)_   
_With all the strength of a raging fire_   
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

Now Cody was pulling ahead, completing each task, defeating Obi-Wan in combat as well as everyone else completing their training. Wolfie caught and passed her the stick with a smile instead of knocking her down.

\-----

"Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" Mushu states, his ears flopped over his eyes.

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one," Cody points out.

"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell," Mushu states.

Cody jumps in the water. "Ah."

"Okay, all right," Mushu caves before stating, "alright, that's enough, now come on, get out before you get all pruney and stuff."

"Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch!" Cody orders.

"Yeah, yeah. Stand watch, Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits." Mushu grumbles. "Hygiene," he mutters.

Three naked men flash by, laughing.

"We're doomed! There're a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!"

Cody ducks into the water as Rex, Wolfie and Hardcase jump into the water. She tries to hide with a lilypad.

"Hey, Kote!"

"Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were here. I was just washing, so now I'm clean, and I'm going to go. Bye-bye."

"Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over," Rex states, "hi, I'm Rex."

"And I'm Hardcase."

"Hello, Hardcase."

"And I am Wolfie, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it."

"Oh yeah? Well, I think Kote and I can take you!" Rex shouts.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere," Cody cringes.

"But Kote! We have to fight!"

"No, we don't. We could just close our eyes and swim around!" Cody states.

"Come on! Don't' be such a- OW! Something bit me!" Rex exclaims.

"What a nasty flavour," Mushu groans

Rex sees Mushu, " _snake_!!!"

While Wolfie, Hardcase and Rex are shrieking, Cody whistles for Khan and sneaks away.

While huddled on the rock with Hardcase and Wolfie, Rex mumbles, "some King of the Rock." And gets promptly kicked into the water.

\-----

"Boy, that was close." Cody comments.

"No, that was vile," Mushu corrects. "You owe me big!"

"I never want to see a naked man again," Cody shudders.

A herd of naked men flash by.

"Don't look at me," Mushu states, "I ain't biting no more butts."

\-----

Cody to Obi-Wan, "hey, I'll hold him, and you punch!" She continues as he looks before walking away "or not. For what it's worth, I think you're a great Captain!"

"I saw that," Mushu stated.

"What?" Cody asked, turning to face

"You like him, don't you?" Mushu accused.

"No! I-,"

"Yeah, right, sure. GO TO YOUR TENT!" Mushu ordered.

Smiling, Cody walks away.

\-----

Begin "A Girl Worth Fighting For."

_For a long time, we've been marching off to battle._   
_In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle._   
_Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore._

Everyone marched on, their feet dragging against the floor.

_Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!_

Rex stated, pulling the Gang of Three into a hug.

_Huh?_

Cody looked on at them in confusion.

That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for!   
_I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars._

Rex stared almost dreamily as he pulled out the image and described what he wanted.

_My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!_

Cody could see that Wolfie was imagining being able to lift someone with one arm.

_I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like!_   
_It all depends on what she cooks like!_   
_Beef, pork, chicken, mmm_

Hardcase mused, rubbing his stomach with a dreamy look on his face.

_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!_

Wolfie pulled Cody in for a side-on hug, winking at her.

_And I bet the ladies love a man in armour!_

Rex puffed out; his body looked to sag as the water escaped his suit.

_You can guess what we have missed the most_   
_Since we went off to war!_

Mushu wolf-whistled, gaining the woman working in the fields attention.

_What do we want?_

Cody looked away, hiding her face.

_A girl worth fighting for!_

The women giggled at her.

_My girl will think I have no flaws_   
_That I'm a major find_

They all gathered around Cody.

_How about a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?_   
_Nah!_

They waved Cody's suggestions off, treating it like she was joking.

_My manly ways and turn of phrase and sure to thrill her!_   
_He thinks he's such a lady-killer!_

Cody could agree with Wolfie's assessment. He thought wrong to her eyes.

_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!_

Skywalker stated, smugly.

_Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!_

Wolfie whispered to Cody, both of which could not help but snigger, especially after Skywalker pulled a face at them.

_But when we come home, in victory_   
_They'll line up at the door!_   
_What do we want?_   
_A girl worth fighting for!_   
_Wish that I had_   
_A girl worth fighting for!_   
_A girl worth fighting--_

They were all in high celebration, playing with the snow as they marched along.

The army stares in horror at the charred and burning remnants of a small village. They walk through it.

"Search for survivors!"

Cody picks up a small doll.

"I don't understand. My father should've been here," Obi-Wan stated.

"Captain!"

They turn to see a bloody battlefield full of dead Chinese soldiers. Hardcase hands the General's helmet to Obi-Wan.

Hardcase whispered, looking at the helmet then at Obi-Wan, "the General."

Obi-Wan walked away and take out his sword; sticking it into the snow. He then places the helmet on the hilt and says a prayer.

"I'm sorry," Cody apologised.

Obi-Wan mounted his horse before looking at everyone. "The Separatists are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Show pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!"

The army slowly walks away. Cody places the doll by Obi-Wan's sword and joins the others.

\-----

As the soldiers slowly walk through the mountain pass, a rocket in the wagon attached to Khan suddenly goes off, shooting into the sky. Cody looks at Mushu accusingly.

"What happened? You just gave away our position!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Now we're-" An arrow hits his shoulder, throwing him off the horse. Separatists appear on a cliff, and arrows shower down on the soldiers. "Get out of range!"

The pitiful Republic army struggles to get away from the Separatists, but are intercepted by another group of Separatists up on another cliff.

"Save the cannons!"

The soldiers pass the cannons from the wagon to each other. The wagon gets hit by a flaming arrow, and Cody cuts Khan's reins and mounts him. The wagon explodes, sending Mushu and Crickee flying. Cody falls off the horse.

"Oh, sure, save the horse," Mushu grumbles.

Cody grabs Mushu and her sword and runs over to the other soldiers.

"Fire!"

The soldier lights the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow.

"Fire!"

There is no sound from the Separatists, who are no longer on the cliffs.

"Hold the last cannon."

Suddenly, a horse appears on the hill. Hundreds of Separatist soldiers soon join Dooku.

"Prepare to fight," Obi-Wan ordered, "if we die, we die with honour."

The Separatists charge the Army.

"Wolfie aim the cannon at Dooku."

Wolfie aims the cannon.

While glancing at her sword, Cody notices a glacial overhang. She grabs the cannon and runs toward the Separatists, aiming at the overhang.

"Kote! Kote, come back!" Obi-Wan ordered, before charging after her.

Frantically, as Dooku draws nearer, his sword raised, Cody fumbles with the match.

"Okay, you might want to light that right about now, quickly, quickly!" Mushu ordered in a panic.

Cody is attacked by Dooku's hawk and loses the match.

"Come on; we gotta help!" Wolfie ordered.

The Gang of Three run toward Cody, swinging their swords.

Cody uses Mushu to light the cannon fuse, and it shoots off toward the overhang. "You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you!" The cannon hits the overhang with a bang and causes an avalanche that rains down on the Separatist Army, burying in them.

In a fury, Dooku roars and hits Cody in the side with his sword blade. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Obi-Wan with her. Khan runs toward them, and Cody gets on and tries to give Obi-Wan a hand, but he loses his grip and is dragged into the snow.

Mushu starts to ride down the snow in a shield as he shouts, "Cody!! Cody! Cody?" He pulls a Separatist's head out of the snow, before pushing it back under. "Nope. Cody!" He reaches down and pulls out Crickee. "Man, you are one lucky bug."

Cody and Khan break out of the snow and race toward Obi-Wan, who, unconscious, is sliding on the snow toward a cliff. "Obi-Wan!" She pulls him up onto the saddle.

Hardcase asked, as he holds up Wolfie, "do you see them?"

"Yes!" Wolfie fits an arrow, which is tied to a length of rope and shoots it toward Cody. "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety!"

The rope slips through his hands.

"Cody! I found a lucky cricket!" Mushu exclaims.

"We need help!" Cody shouts just as the arrow flies near them. Cody grabs it and ties it around Khan.

"Nice, very nice! You can sit by me!" Leaning down to Crickee, Mushu mutters. They climb up onto Khan and notice the cliff. "Aaargh!!! We're going to die! We're going to die! No way we survive this! Death is coming!" Mushu screams.

Cody shoots the arrow up as they fall off the cliff.

Wolfie cries, "I let them slip through my fingers-!" He looks down, surprised as the arrow, complete with rope, lands in his hands.

He is dragged toward the cliff edge, soldiers jumping on top of him. Finally, Hardcase walks over, picks all the soldiers up, and walks backwards, pulling Cody, Khan, and Obi-Wan up onto the ground.

"I knew we could do it! You, the man! Well, sort of." Mushu laughs.

"Step back, guys. Give him some air!"

"Kote, you are the craziest man I ever met." Obi-Wan is breathing deeply as he states to Cody. "And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust."

"Let's hear it for Kote, the bravest of us all!" Rex shouts.

"You're King of the Mountain!" Wolfie also shouts.

They all start to cheer.

Cody tries to stand up, but collapses to the ground, gasping.

"Kote! What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks.

Cody moves her hands to reveal blood.

"He's wounded! Get help!"

Cody sinks into unconsciousness.

\-----

The doctor emerges from his tent and says something to Obi-Wan, who looks disturbed and rushes inside. He looks at Cody, who sits up in bed, her side bandaged. Obi-Wan stares at her, recognising her as a girl.

Cody realises her mistake and pulls the blanket back on. "I can explain!"

"So it's true!"

"Obi-Wan!"

Yanking Cody out of the tent and pulling her hair out of a bun, Skywalker announces, "I knew there was something wrong with you! A woman! Treacherous snake!"

"My name is Cody. I did it to save my father!"

"High treason!" Skywalker announces.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Cody begged.

"Ultimate dishonour!" Skywalker continued.

"It was the only way! Please, believe me!" Cody begged.

"Captain?"

Obi-Wan walks over to Khan and takes out Cody's sword. The Gang of Three start to rush over to her, but Skywalker stops them. To the soldiers holding Khan, Skywalker ordered, "restrain him." To the Gang of Three. "You know the law."

Obi-Wan walked over to Cody, lifting the sword above his head.

Cody closed her eyes, unable to look him in the face as Obi-Wan killed her. She dare not think about what their faces might show. But her eyes flying open as she hears a heavy object fall into the snow. Before her, her sword has been thrown to the floor.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid," Obi-Wan stated, before turning towards the soldiers, "move out!"

"But you can't just-."

"I said, 'Move out'," Obi-Wan growled.

The Army sadly walks away, leaving Cody, Mushu, and Khan in the snow.

\-----

"I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage," Mushu mumbles, "man. All my fine work." He uses the tip of an arrow to roast a piece of food over a tiny fire.

"I should never have left home."

"Hey Come on. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. You know, you just gotta," Mushu stumbles for what to say, "just gotta learn to let these things go."

"Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror," Cody picked up her helmet, "I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing."

"Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all," Mushu defended. He spits on the helmet. "Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty! The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions."

Crickee starts to cry

"What do you mean, you're not lucky! You," Mushu gasped, "lied to me?"

Crickee nods.

Mushu turns to Khan. "And what are you, a sheep?"

"I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home."

"Yeah. This isn't going to be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together, and that's how we'll finish it. I promise."

The shadow of a hawk flies overhead, and around a bend. Dooku climbs out of the snow and looks around. He lets out a roar. Soon he is joined by five of his soldiers. They start down the path toward the Imperial City. Cody watches them, grabs her sword, mounts Khan and turns after the Separatists.

"Uh, home is that way."

"I have to do something," Cody stated.

"Did you see those Separatists? They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!" Mushu exclaimed. 

Hoping onto Khan, Cody extended her hand. "Are we in this together, or not?"

Looking guilty, he nods. "Let's go kick some Honey Bunch!" He and Crickee jump on Khan, and they ride down the mountain, whooping.

\-----

Cody comes riding up beside Kenobi. "Obi-Wan!"

"Cody?" Obi-Wan asks.

"The Separatists are alive! They're in the city!" Cody hurried.

"You don't belong here, Cody. Go home," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Obi-Wan, I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!" Cody begged.

"Why should I?"

"Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Kote. Why is Cody any different?" Kenobi rides around her, so she turns to the Gang of Three. "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Yah!"

Mushu addresses Cody as she dismounts Khan. "Now where are you going?"

"To find someone who will believe me!" She hurries off into the crowd.

The Republic Army climbs the steps to the Great Palace, followed by the Republic Dragon. The Emperor meets them.

"My children!" The Emperor started, "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! Chin will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!"

\-----

"Sir, the Emperor's in danger!" Cody started to a citizen. 

"Huh!"

"But the Separatists are here!" She tries with another man. "Please, you have to help!"

"Eh!"

She turns to Mushu as people keep moving away from her. "No one will listen!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mushu asked.

"Mushu," Cody sighed.

"Hey, you're a girl again, remember?"

\-----

"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Dooku," Obi-Wan bowed.

"I know what this means to you, Captain Kenobi," the Emperor stated, "your father would have been very proud."

Dooku's hawk swoops down and grabs the sword. It flaps up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the sword. Separatists jump out of the Republic Dragon. One of them grabs the Emperor and takes him into the palace.

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Come on!" Wolfie ordered.

They run-up to the palace, but the Separatists close the great doors. On the roof, Dooku laughs. The Army uses a statue to try to break into the castle.

"They'll never reach the Emperor in time," Cody muttered. She looks around, then at the tall pillars by the side of the palace. She whistles to them. "Hey, guys! I've got an idea!"

The Gang of Three looks at each other and then follows Cody, dropping the statue. They all take off their equipment and put on dresses and makeup, and they use the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Next to them, Obi-Wan takes off his cape with a smile and climbs up with them.

Inside the palace, on a balcony, the Separatists hold the Emperor. Dooku sticks his head in their faces. "Boo," he says to the Emperor before turning to his soldiers. "Guard the door!" He turns to the Emperor again. "Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me."

Outside, Cody and the Gang of Three prepare to get past the guards. "Okay. Any questions?" Cody asks.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Wolfie asks before he gets slapped. "Ow!"

The four 'girls' walk near the guards, giggling.

"Who's there?" The first guard asks.

"Concubines," the second guard scoffs.

"Ugly concubines," the first guard scoffs as well.

An apple rolls out of Rex's dress. One of the guards picks it up.

The hawk notices Obi-Wan hiding and tries to call out, but Mushu breaths fire and torches him. "Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque."

The guard hands the apple to Rex, but the Gang of Three all pull fruit out of their dresses and attack the guards.

"Obi-Wan! Go!" Cody orders.

Obi-Wan runs up the stairs and into the room where Dooku and the Emperor are.

"I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!" Dooku ordered.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it," the Emperor states.

Dooku raised his sword. "Then you will kneel," he growls, "in pieces!" He swings the sword, but Obi-Wan rushes in and blocks it.

He is swung around a pillar and then kicks Dooku in the face.

"Hardcase, get the Emperor!" Cody ordered.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Hardcase apologised as he picks up the Emperor, and, using his silk belt, slides down the cord paper lanterns are strung on.

"No!" He picks up Obi-Wan and smashes his head against Obi-Wan's. Cody winces then looks down at the ground, where Wolfie and Rex are waiting.

"Come on!" Wolfie shouts.

Cody looks back at the unconscious Obi-Wan, and at Dooku who is approaching him. She pulls Dooku's sword out of the pillar and cuts the cord. People below cheer.

"No!" Dooku roared before he turns to Obi-Wan, who is now conscious. "You! You took away my victory!" A shoe hits him.

"No! I did!" Cody declares as she pulls back her hair.

"The soldier from the mountain!" Dooku shouted. Abandoning Obi-Wan, he chases after Cody, who is putting on her shoe. She slams the door shut, and he rams his fist through the wood. Cody is joined by Mushu and Crickee, riding the feather-less hawk.

"So what's the plan?" Mushu asked.

"Ummmmm-," Cody started.

_"_ _ **YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?**_ _"_ Mushu yells.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I- go-," Cody defends before going silent as they pass a window. She notices a pile of fireworks and two men. "Mushu-?" She starts.

"Way ahead of you, sister! Come on, Crickee!" Mushu exclaims. They jump onto a paper kite decoration and float across to the tower.

Dooku attacks Cody, and she shinnies up a pole. Dooku cuts down the bar, and Cody and the pole go through the wall. Cody jumps up and grabs onto the roof and pulls herself up. She looks across to where Mushu and Crickee are gathering ammunition.

\-----

"Citizens. I need firepower!" Mushu stated.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Puffing up and looking fierce, he growls, "your worst nightmare."

The two men jump off the tower.

\-----

"Look! On the roof!" Someone exclaims.

Cody backs along the roof, measuring the distance with her hands. Dooku crashes through the roof and raises his sword. Cody pulls out a paper fan.

"Guess you're out of ideas," Dooku laughed. He stabs the sword through the fan; Cody turns it around and readies the sword.

"Not quite. Ready, Mushu?" Cody asked.

Mushu is behind Dooku prepped with a rocket strapped to his back. "I am ready, baby!" He breaths fire on a stick and hands it to Crickee. "Light me!"

Cody kicks Dooku in the face, then trips him and pins his shirt to the ground with the sword. Crickee lights the fuse, and the rocket slams Dooku straight into the firework tower.

Picking up Mushu, Cody ordered, "get off the roof, get off the roof!" As the fireworks explode, she jumps, catches a lantern and swings down the cord, then drops onto Obi-Wan, who is running down the stairs. Dooku's sword and Mushu land nearby.

"Ahahahahahaha!" He laughs before he catches Crickee. "You are a lucky bug!"

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting." Skywalker growled.

"She's a hero!" Obi-Wan defended.

"She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!" Skywalker growled.

Obi-Wan gets right into Anakin's face. "Listen, you pompous," Obi-Wan starts with a growl.

"That is enough!" The Emperor's harsh cry echos through the courtyard, everyone falls silent. All except one.

"Your Majesty, I can explain!" Obi-Wan started.

The Emperor raises a hand and the Gang of Three moves to the side, revealing Cody.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fett Cody. You stole your father's armour, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonoured the Republic Army, destroyed my palace!"

Cody bowed her head, knowing her fate was already sealed.

"And you have saved us all." He bows to her, and row by row, every person in the Imperial City bows to her.

Cody looks around, unable to take in the situation around her. Only when the last of the people have bowed, does she fully realise the extent of what has happened.

\-----

"Our little baby is all grown up and saving Republic!" Mushu cried. He turned to Crickee, "do you have a tissue?"

\-----

"Anakin Skywalker!" The Emperor shouted.

"Your Excellency?"

"See that this woman is made a member of my council," the Emperor ordered.

"What? There are no council positions open, your Majesty!" Skywalker stated, thinking on his spot to keep Cody away.

"Very well," the Emperor nodded before turning towards Cody as he waves half-heartedly to Skywalker, "you can have his job."

"Wha?" Skywalker stutters. "My?" He faints.

"With all due respect, your Excellency," Cody stated, "I think I've been away from home long enough."

"Then take this," the Emperor stated as he hands her a pendant, "so your family will know what you have done for me. And this," he gives her the sword of Dooku, "so the Galaxy will know what you have done for Republic."

Cody takes the gifts, then hugs the Emperor

"Is she allowed to do that?" Wolfie asks.

Rex, Hardcase and Obi-Wan shrug.

Cody steps away and hugs the Gang of Three, then walks over to Obi-Wan.

"Um- you-" Obi-Wan stutters before he places his hand on her shoulder, "you fight good."

Cody sagged, disappointed. "Oh. Thank you." She mounts Khan. "Khan, let's go home."

As she rides away, everyone cheers.

The Emperor address Obi-Wan silently, "the flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

"...Sir..?"

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!" He exclaims, forgoing any previous tone. He puts on his hat and walks away.

\-----

Cody approaches her father, who is sitting under the cherry trees. She kneels in front of him.

"Cody!" Jango shouted.

"Father! I've brought you the sword of Dooku. And the Crest of the Emperor!" Cody stated. "They're gifts to honour the Fett Family."

Her father drops the gifts and hugs her.

"The greatest gift in honour is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so," Jango mumbles.

"I've missed you too, Buir," Cody mumbles back.

Granny, watching them from distance states. "Huh. She brings home a sword. If you ask me she should've brought home a man!"

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan asks from behind, "does Fett Cody live here?"

Granny and Fett Li point, dumbstruck.

Obi-Wan nods. "Thank you," he thanks.

"Woo! Sign me up for the next war!" Granny swoons. 

"Honorable Fett Jango, I-," Obi-Wan starts before he sees Cody appear from behind her father, "Cody! Uhhhh- you forgot your helmet. Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it, I mean." He knows he's making a mess of this.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Cody asked.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Granny shouts from the background.

"Dinner would be great," Obi-Wan smiled.

Mushu turned to the Great Ancestor. "Who did a good job? Come on, tell me who did a good job."

"Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again."

"AAAAAHHH-HAAAAAAAA!!! Whoohoohoohoohoooo!" Mushu cheered.

Crickee rings the gong; all the ancestors come out.

"Take it, Crickee!"

Crickee plays a set of drums, and all the ancestors dance.

"You know, she gets it from my side of the family!"

Mushu swings on a chain, yelling. He falls off and goes sliding out the Temple door.

"Guardians," the Great Ancestor sighed.

"Thanks, Mushu," Cody thanked Mushu before she kisses him on the forehead.

Suddenly, Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the Temple.

"MUSHU!!!"


End file.
